Be Thankful
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: An interesting video can always lead to other things. Mukuro knows that well, and probably Hibari too.


**.Be Thankful.**

**Pairing **/** 6918**

**Warning **/ **Adult stuffs, blablabla.**

**Contains **/ **Yaoi, malexmale**

**Disclaimer **/ **I do not own KHR!, if I did I would probably make a scene where Mukuro and Kyoya is having sex #insert troll face here**

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p>In Kokuyo Land, a certain illusionist was watching a video tape; god knows where he got it, alone. Guess what the video tape was?<p>

Porn.

Mukuro chuckled as the video ended. "Kufufu, I feel like fucking someone now after watching the video. I guess that's normal…" he then disappeared into thin air.

…

Bingo. Someone was about to be raped.

Talking about someone, the head prefect, who was also a delinquent, of Namimori Middle was doing one of his daily routines, sleeping on the rooftop. He felt so fresh. The sunlight shone upon his face and he liked the warmth, until he didn't feel it anymore. He opened his eyes, no wait, more like, he forced it open. Seeing his condition, his situation, one sentence escaped his beautiful pair of lips.

"A bed?"

So it was a bed. But hey, it's going to be fine! No one's going to do _anything sexual_ to him. He's just randomly on a bed after being on the rooftop!

That's what the 16 year old male thought until he tried to jerk his hands forward, only to know that he couldn't. His face clearly showed how annoyed he was and he looked what the hell was wrong with his hands.

How he wish he didn't look. He was cuffed on the bedpost… by his own weapon. He pulled a what-is-this-I-don't-even expression, as usual. The poor handcuffed boy stared at his hands until he heard a rhyming laugh echoing the room.

"Enjoying your current position, Hibari Kyoya?" the perverted horny illusionist whispered while leaning towards Hibari. "…Isn't this my weapon, Alaude's handcuffs?"

Mukuro nodded. The older yet smaller boy didn't bother asking how the fuck did he even got his handcuffs. "Let me go."

"What if I say no?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Too bad you can't. You're on the bed, Kyoya."

"And who gave you approval to call me by my first name again?"

"Cease the chit-chats, let's have sex."

Hibari sighed. "No."

"I just watched porn. I'm turned on right now. I'm in the mood of doing dirty stuffs."

"No means no. Go rape Chrome Dokuro or Sawada Tsunayoshi, I don't care who the fuck you want to rape, just don't get me involved!"

Mukuro smirked. Hibari frowned. What an intense view we have here…

"I want to fuck you. Nobody else but _you._" Hibari shivered when those sentences were whispered in a sexual and matured voice. The younger yet manlier teenage male waited for a blush from his 'sempai'.

His long awaited blush appeared. The perverted moron was starting to get turned on little by little just by his blush. "Don't worry, I'll stop right after I'm satisfied." Mukuro licked his neck, as he knew that was one of Hibari's sensitive spots.

The head prefect foolishly nodded. _It can't take that long, right…? It should be over in a few minutes, right…?_

Oh how wrong he was. He didn't even realize it.

Mukuro stood up on the soft bed and pressed his foot right on top of Hibari's member, smirking like a true devil.

"Hahn!" Hibari moaned out. He wasn't sure if it was a moan of pleasure or despise.

"You're hard, Hibari Kyoya. Enjoying this?" Mukuro teased as he grinded harder and rougher. Hibari jerked his hands while shutting his eyes, panting and blushing.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet~" that perverted, horny, currently turned on pineapple hair styled illusionist spoke up.

He ripped Hibari's shirt open and twiddled his fingers around the older male's nipple. A louder moan came out of his mouth. Mukuro chuckled as he saw Hibari's reaction. He was getting more and more turned on. "Moan," he ordered impatiently. He didn't really need to order Hibari around, because it's freaking natural for someone to moan if he does that kind of stuff.

After a few minutes of Mukuro teasing the poor man, the mysterious room was already filled with echoes of nonstop moans.

"Mu… mm— ku!"

Mukuro stopped his multitasks and widened his eyes in surprise. _Did he just moan out my name?_

The stupid, selfish, perverted matured male grabbed Hibari by the collar roughly. "Say that again properly."

No reaction. Just… pants.

Mukuro sighed. He just had to use force for literally everything. He squeezed Hibari's erection, stroking it not very gently. The older man replied with a moan. "Mu— Mhm… Mukuro!" There was no doubt about it. Mukuro was so very turned on.

"S-stop! I don't like how you're… ah!"

Mukuro went back to twiddling and playing around with his nipples, this time with both his hand _and _teeth. Then Hibari suddenly jerked forward, still moaning.

One sentence escaped Mukuro's lips. "Oya? Did you cum already…? So soon, and I was just only starting." Mukuro smirked.

"I don't really mind though, I think it's really sexy—" he took a look at Hibari's wet pants, and slid them off, automatically dragging the boxers along. "—about how you deal things," the man continued his mouthful comment. "Let me clean this little mess for you, I don't like how you look like a dirty, cheap man whore." Mukuro stated before he started licking the semen that flowed rapidly out of the other male's member.

"Mmm! Mukuro! Stop it…!"

Mukuro licked his lower lip and swallowed the last bit of cum. "It's fine if you wet yourself," the younger male went toward the older boy and pressed his lips against his own, gently. Then he forcefully thrust his tongue, licking the roof of the other's mouth. Hibari shivered as he continued to lick his most sensitive spot.

"Nngh—"

"Mmm…" the pervert ended the kiss and chuckled a bit when he saw Hibari had a lump of thick, transparent saliva drooling from his mouth.

"A-are you satisfied… now?" Hibari panted out, exhausted.

"Nope~ I still want to do more things to you…" he sat on Hibari's bare chest, and unzipped his pants.

"Suck."

"No…!"

The illusionist sighed, dramatically. "It seems like I have to use force, again." Mukuro said before he flinched Hibari's nipple again, making him moan. While his mouth was still open, the cruel Italian man forcefully pushed his member into Hibari's mouth.

"You don't suck, you'll be here forever. Same goes if you dare try to bite."

Hibari nodded, almost crying at how he's sexually tortured by his rival. Then he slowly sucked…

"Mhmm… S-so you do things slow?" Mukuro tried to prevent moaning, although he wanted to and licked the shell of Hibari's ear.

Then the older yet smaller male started to suck faster, causing the other one gasp in shock at the sudden change.

"Ngh…!"

Mukuro panted in pleasure. _Fuck, _he suddenly thought as he tried to hold out his moans. _I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!_

And so he did. He actually came inside Hibari's mouth, leaving him no choice but to swallow them all.

Mukuro was still panting, and he kissed the other male again. "Did you like that delicious taste?"

"When are you… going to stop, Ro— ngh…—kudo… Mukuro!"

"You didn't answer my question, my cheap whore. _Did you enjoy that?_"

He looked like he was going to kill Hibari if he shook his head, or even worse, sexually play with him again. So he nodded, and Mukuro smirked as a reply.

That was the second foolish thing Hibari did that day.

"AH! MUKURO!" a scream came out when Mukuro suddenly sucked and squeezed his exposed member.

"Hmm, you really _are_ hard. Kufufu, guess I can't blame you."

Hibari struggled while shutting his eyes, arching his back, jerking his hands, thinking that it might, just _somehow _get him out of this stupid annoying embarrassing situation. He tried so hard not to cum. If he saw this room full of creamy, white sticky mixture, his pride would shatter even more.

Mukuro, as expected from an illusionist, saw Hibari's reaction. He sucked even harder and faster, letting his ever so called sempai cum himself. "A-ah… I don't want to— c-cum!"

"Isn't it okay if you're wet like this? It would make things easier, and better." Mukuro fingered Hibari's insides, ignoring all the saliva-like liquid.

"AH! M-MUKURO! NGH! STOP! I-IT'S HURTING!"

_So sexy…_ the young one thought, harassing the prefect. He wasn't exactly searching for the correct spot. He was just looking forward to the victim's painful, sexy reactions.

"I won't stop. But I might as well reconsider if you beg or plead."

"I-I beg you…! Stop, it's seriously hurt—!"

"Where's the 'please', Kyoya?"

Hibari vowed that he would kill Mukuro once he got out of this place.

"Please… stop!"

"Aren't you my bitch? Call me properly."

"Stop it, Mukuro-sa… nn! –sama!"

Mukuro got his fingers out and licked the semen covered hand lustfully. Hibari panted.

"I'm satisfied now, but look forward to tomorrow, okay? My whore…"

Hibari didn't look happy or satisfied. He looked exhausted, angry yet… there was pleasure in his eyes.

"_Tomorrow, I'll fuck your brains out…"_ Mukuro whispered sensually inside his ears before kissing him roughly, just to hear Hibari's last moans.

"Bye bye, my whore. Oh, and be thankful I didn't put my cock inside you." Mukuro said when he released Hibari from the handcuffs, _his _handcuffs, mind you… and left the illusionary room, heading towards Kokuyo Land.

"Ah!" Mukuro stretched his arms as if nothing happened, but he looked unusually happy.

"What a pleasurable evening I had today."

The next day:

"First generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude…"

"Decimo's Cloud Guardian, what is it that you need?"

"N-new handcuffs…"

The blonde male twitched.

* * *

><p><strong>I lol'd at the last part lmfao. So um yeah. I don't really want to write the part where they fuck each other's brains out. I wrote this cause I'm bored. Gah. Kim's having her stupid exams. -_-" Fucking dumbass. AF:JA:LJSLSJFLAJD:SA And it's freaking ass 4 AM.<strong>

**-Rachel**


End file.
